


【幸越】自投罗网

by yumikirina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 当小侦探遇上黑帮大佬。
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸越
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【幸越】自投罗网

自投罗网

1.

东京都六本木一家商务酒店，Seigaku的精英们今天也在为生计忙碌。  
桃城武抓起一把薯片嚼进嘴里，嫌弃地盯着笔电屏幕——楼上房间的情况一览无余，高清无噪点，乾贞治制作的微型摄像头再度加强了。  
一个男孩戴着斐乐帽子，穿着运动衫，躺在桃城身后酒店的床上，正无聊地抛掷一个网球。  
“这个男人太磨磨唧唧了，快中午也不现身。”桃城咕哝。  
“阿桃前辈没有耐心，我要回去和婆婆反映。”男孩突然开口，声音淡淡的，稚嫩而富含磁性，挑衅意味十足。  
“喂，越前！不要公报私仇。”桃城丢过去一袋薯片当武器，被男孩打掉了。  
“误会你出任务打电动是我不对，不是请你吃大餐了嘛！”  
“还有两顿。”名叫越前的男孩竖起两根手指，丝毫不让。大大的猫瞳般的眼睛光彩熠熠。  
“切。小恶魔。”桃城吐槽道。他的眼角瞥见屏幕中出现人影，作了一个嘘声，“好戏开场了。”  
越前微微眯眼，一骨碌从床上爬起，也靠过去和桃城一起盯监视。

他们都是Seigaku侦探社的精英，日常负责一些跟踪尾随收集证据的工作。非常事靠非常规的做法，只要不被抓住，同行竞争可以各凭手段。Seigaku在情报收集上颇有一手，这点享誉侦探界。  
桃城和越前这次的目标任务，是一名叫牧野亮的职场精英，他的太太认为丈夫外遇，想收集证据打官司，根据Seigaku前期的调查，这位牧野确实行为鬼祟，似乎隐藏了不可告人的秘密。今天是他们最后一个阶段的收尾，只要抓奸在床，拍下牧野亮的出轨证据，这单case就结束了。  
桃城武按了几个键，开启同声录影模式。他和越前一人一只耳线，凑近了听。  
这个牧野亮很狡猾，没有去情侣酒店，竟然来了商务酒店。  
只见画面中出现一个人影，紫蓝色卷发，五官凌厉美艳，好一位漂亮的混血美人！他身形高挑，穿着银黑色的西装，胸前佩一只价值四千万的翡翠点钻豹型胸针，戴一条博柏利的经典黑色围巾。  
桃城和越前互相看一眼。  
男人？呵呵，真的十分有趣了。  
桃城“啧啧”有声，对这位美人开始品头论足：“你看他这身加起来，真是……每个月接多少豪客啊能这么厉害。放眼银座应该是头牌牛郎了吧。”  
越前摇摇头：“牧野的薪水供不起这个人的。”  
“动了公司的钱吧，啧啧，大石前辈有的好查了。”桃城唏嘘不已。

画面中又出现一名男人，这次是位年逾六十的老人，穿着古朴的日式和服，外披一件黑色羽织。他拄着拐杖，在混血美人旁边的沙发坐了下来。  
混血美人抬了抬手，算是打招呼。  
第三个男人出现了，他穿着剪裁得体的西装，戴着眼镜，一进画面就对着两人狠狠鞠躬，再拘谨地坐下。  
越前隐隐感觉不对劲。故事的主人公终于出现了，牧野亮端着茶水，恭恭敬敬地奉上。  
桃城甩掉他的薯片袋子，生气地一抡椅子：“搞什么，根本不是私会嘛。”  
越前也叹口气，他们今天白忙了。  
两人重新振作，仔细听起对面的聚会，排查新的线索。

**

森野的局，幸村精市并没有多少兴趣。整个东日本的经济命脉在他幸村家手里，区区美企入股，还到不了非合作不可的地步。况且，同美国人谈生意，真的太麻烦。  
但是他们竟然请了香川议员做说客，这份面子，幸村还是要给。幸村家经历幕府末期和维新时代，直到大正转而扶持民族工业，曾经走过许多不同寻常的路，一直到今天，真正了解幸村家底细的人也不多了，香川家作为曾经幸村家的家臣，还是有那么一两个知情人，他们的年纪已经一只脚踏进棺材里。幸村即便不把他们当回事，也要好好看着，替他们送这趟终。  
幸村家的当家家主，今天也披着礼貌的狼皮，从容不迫地玩着他的猫鼠游戏。  
“幸村先生愿意出席，我简直倍感荣幸。”UBW董事之一的森野，极尽恭维地奉承幸村。  
“香川老师难得盛情邀请，我当然有兴趣了。”幸村挡了回去。  
被他给足面子的香川议员露出几分自得：“只要精市君肯帮忙，UBW在关东的布局绝对没问题。森野先生大可放一百颗心。”  
“谢谢香川老师，那我就来说一下，我们UBW计划吧。”  
森野喜不自禁，连忙将他的计划，以及要给二人的报酬，通通和盘托出。  
这就是一出商业贿赂，但它涉及的层面之广，非幸村家的人脉不能办到，其间零零总总，门门道道，不可尽述。  
幸村当然不会把整个幸村家拖进局中无法抽身，他在来之前接到柳莲二的详尽报告，知道可以给出哪些条件，哪些是需要保留的。香川的面子要给，香川的里子没必要顾。但他听着听着，突然改变了主意。  
幸村当然有金蝉脱壳的方法，如果有机会拖香川下水，把整个香川家毁得不敢再对幸村家无礼和傲慢，顺道替和他暗中有深度合作的木手铲除下届大选的心腹大患，这笔买卖稳赚不赔。至于森野，到时人在船上，不愁他不一路坐下去，想留想踹，全凭幸村的心情。  
幸村瞬间理清了其中的关系要害，忽而一笑，开始漫不经心地接过森野的试探，给予对方一定的期待。  
他的容貌承袭自母亲，美得倾国倾城，那一笑撩人心弦，连森野也有瞬间恍惚。幸村家的当家家主非常神秘，流传中是一位风华绝代的美人，这绝非秘密，然而直到见了面，才知道传言过于轻描淡写了。一个走神，森野差点没听清幸村说的话，只好不尴不尬地笑起来。

三人各怀心思，共商大计，听的监视屏那头的桃城和越前冷汗直冒。越前当机立断摘掉耳机，严肃地说：“这不是我们的工作，不能再看下去了。”  
桃城捏了把汗，反倒呵呵笑起来：“这多大的新闻啊，拿在手上我们说不定能干大事呢。你听他们说的，太精彩了，这些要是曝光，从国会到经济……绝对引起大骚乱。哇！越前你快看，这个新进来的男人是不是警视厅的警部，叫真田弦一郎的。好家伙，警视厅也有份了。”  
越前急切地阻止他：“阿桃前辈，会惹祸上身的！”  
“哎，你新人不懂，这叫机遇——”桃城的声音戛然而止，他看见真田弦一郎的视线盯向屏幕，仿佛被蛇盯住的青蛙，瞬间僵硬了。  
越前眼疾手快关掉了笔电。迅速拿出手机对一个号码发了一串数字。这是紧急撤退请求支援的代号。  
微型摄像头被发现了，这个事实无比糟糕，越前想到那头的几个人，Seigaku一个都开罪不起。他心中寒凉一片，大脑迅速转起来，直接拨打出一个电话……  
救命，这是生死存亡的大事。

2.

“别急，越前。遵照我的指示，先把笔记本拆了，就像说明书那样。”  
电话那头，Seigaku技术支持乾贞治，有条不紊指挥他们。  
“现在开始准备，撤退只有十五分钟。需要的东西都在柜子里。U盘不要带走，放进烟灰缸。等你们结束，海堂会来收拾善后。”  
越前拍了拍抓狂的桃城，率先去柜子里拿变装用品。  
一堆道具“哗啦啦”地摊在床上，他和桃城都愣住了。  
——确定要这样做吗？  
“啊！这个乾前辈！算了，不管了，赶紧换衣服吧。”桃城悲壮地喊。  
“还不是阿桃前辈的错……”越前小声嘀咕，这次牺牲大了。  
“你还欠我两顿饭，不，现在变四顿了。”  
“好啦好啦，你好啰嗦。”  
他们一边换衣服，一边打开电视机，惊讶地发现一条滚动新闻。  
【紧急~六本木xx商务酒店遭遇匿名人士警告，声称在酒店设置了炸弹，警方已经第一时间封锁该酒店，请附近的人群立即疏散……据悉，这次事件有关于日前的新条例……】  
——好快！这就是警视厅的行动力吗？  
越前和桃城捏了把汗，他们真的能顺利逃出去吗？

**

一个月后，东京幸村宅邸——

幸村精市擦干净他的头发，回到书房。他穿着一件黑色浴衣，上面绣着金色的鹤纹栩栩如生，似要振翅高飞。黑色衬得他的容貌愈发俊美凌厉，凛然气质一览无余。  
真田弦一郎正端坐着，面容严肃的警视厅精英此刻一脸愧色，见到幸村，递上去一份报告书。这已经是第三次，他对之前酒店发生的意外向幸村报告了。作为幸村的下属，他这次表现差强人意，委实令人失望。  
幸村将报告放置一旁，他倒了一杯酒，夹进三颗冰块，头也不回地道：“说吧。”  
真田挺直了腰杆。  
“摄像头的终端调查在UBW某位程序员那里发现，判断为商业窃听。带回来的人却不承认他有做过这件事，声称被黑客陷害。我们的专业技术人员对设备进行鉴定，确定他是无辜的。”  
“结论？”  
“UBW极有可能被商业间谍盯上。”  
“我不需要推测，我要结果。”幸村冷冷地刮了一眼真田。  
“对不起。”真田的头低了几分。  
这些消息并不能让幸村满意，真田十分清楚。UBW的商业间谍行为让他中止了那次合作，香川颜面扫地，森野大难临头。幸村追究到底的态度并不是因为损失。他感到了、极其的、被冒犯——居然有人胆敢监视他，这是幸村不能容忍的事。  
真田硬着头皮继续说：“酒店相关人员前后排查了三天，没有什么奇怪的事。”  
“只有三天吗？”  
“是。在职人员、临时工，他们的身份都很干净。我们对上下左右的客房进行过排查，没有什么奇怪的地方。”  
真田说到这里，确实说不下去了。这简直在说：“对不起，我们很无能”。一个月了，蛛丝马迹只有UBW数量庞大的竞争对手，黑客的调查转几个服务器就没了影子。当天进出酒店的人员身份都能核实，大厅里、走廊上的监控都对得上。办理案件的是真田麾下特别行动小组，真是他养出来的好人才啊！  
幸村的沉默代表了他态度。  
许久，他叹了口气。真田连冷汗都下来了。  
“酒店监控录像拿来了？”  
“在文件袋里。”

幸村不再多言，他养尊处优的手指拆开那份文件袋，将光盘拿出来，径自放进面前的笔电中。  
他开了投影，那天前后八小时的内容，在自动降下的液晶墙上出现了。  
幸村缓缓道：“终端调查结果是个障眼法。”  
“是。”真田点头。  
“微型摄像头监控，方便拆卸回收，主要人员一定会在酒店里。”  
“是。”  
“设备调查没有结果。”  
“是。我们当天就设了出入检查探测器，没有发现。”  
幸村不再说话，他盯着录影，开了倍速。这是他的习惯，从小时候起就这样，他理清所有过程之前，不会做更多解释，直到真相大白，他才会说给真田，教导对方该怎么做。真田今天的地位是幸村一手推上去的，连这点小事都办不清楚，简直想找个地洞钻进去。

幸村的手指按了暂停键，画面停在客梯门口，距离事发五个小时前。  
UBW为了机密，当天早上才定了酒店商务套房，五个小时之后，幸村到达那里。这意味着五个小时以内才是有效信息。  
幸村修长的手指轻轻敲着桌子，他盯着屏幕，那是一个穿着运动衣，戴着斐乐帽子的男孩，手中握着一罐芬达，他的视线追着一个刚刚离开的保安，漂亮的金色眼睛，眼尾微微上翘，显出几分灵动的慧黠。  
“怎么了？”真田不解。  
幸村没有回答，再度摁下了播放键。  
墙上的少年转过头，径自走进电梯间了。

幸村调出了另一个画面——  
那是一位身形娇小的少女，跟在一个高大的男人身边，他们牵着手。少女戴着大大的眼镜，遮住半个脸，齐肩短发精心打理过，穿着娃娃罩衫配淡粉色连衣裙，白色金属链小挎包，细跟凉鞋。  
他们从电梯出来不久就放开了手，男的先走出去了，女的等了一会，才走了出去。  
真田说：“这是一对来偷情的男女，女生还在念高中，不方便去情侣酒店。真是的，现在的小孩太随便了。”  
幸村问：“怎么登记的？”  
“男的登记。女的报了她姐姐的身份证，我看过，没什么问题。”  
幸村不说话了。  
他将屏幕分成两块。左边是那个运动衣男孩的背影，右边是这个连衣裙女孩的背影。  
他看了一会，轻轻笑起来。  
“机灵的小家伙。”

**

越前刚刚进公司，就感到气氛沉重和压抑。作为刚毕业进来的新人，他一时搞不清楚状况。  
菊丸见到他，一副快哭出来的样子。  
“有人举报阿桃和未成年少女搞援交，他被抓走了啦……”  
桃城前辈？居然干出这么离谱的事！  
越前目瞪口呆。  
Seigaku幕后老板龙崎堇和部长手冢国光走了出来。  
龙崎穿着十分正式，一脸严肃地说：“越前，你跟我走。”  
“去哪里？”越前十分困惑。  
龙崎叹了口气：“登门道歉，去把桃城这小子的命捞回来。”  
手冢推了推眼镜：“是幸村精市。”  
这是个很久没有听见的名字，勾起了越前一个月前的回忆。  
未成年少女……援交……他全部想起来了。  
阿桃前辈，你可以就这么放心地走吗？我会每年买薯片去看你的。  
越前乖乖地跟着龙崎，简直欲哭无泪。

3.

幸村宅邸比越前想象中更古朴。大户人家，就是同在一个都市也属于不同世界的存在。  
越前跟着龙崎堇乘车进入私人地界，负责接待他们的是一位高挑的男性，越前怀疑对方睁不开眼睛。  
“柳先生，好久不见。”龙崎堇看见来人，把不满都按了下去。  
柳莲二，幸村那个庞大王国的军师，堪称左臂右膀，在幸村家培养的人才中柳最难应付，也最被倚重。来的人是柳，幸村没有露面，这是何等傲慢。但龙崎堇没有置喙的资格，她来登门道歉，必然要遭受一番轻看。  
柳开门见山：“我们家主想见一见这位小朋友。”  
越前：“？”  
龙崎堇皱了皱眉：“详细的情况之前已经说了，为什么还……”  
“家主的想法，我也不太清楚呢。”柳莲二从容地说。  
龙崎堇面露斟酌，她不能在这里翻脸。于是对越前说：“你就去一去吧。”

越前心里抱着卡鲁宾嚎啕大哭，表面仍然一副盐盐的样子：“哦。”  
柳随即喊人来领越前去了。  
穿过层层回廊，越前来到一间屋子，打开来，竟然是温泉？  
长得十分严肃的女性对越前说：“你穿得太随便，简直失礼！先在这里沐浴，我再给你拿一套浴衣。”  
“……”越前无语极了。  
幸村精市什么人啊，见他之前还要沐浴焚香？！  
“我们少爷不喜欢奇怪的味道。”幸村家的家仆一板一眼地说。  
越前闻了闻自己的衣服，一点汗味，他今天只是出去跑任务，男人身上带点汗味很正常好吗？  
“给我喷点香水吧，不要麻烦了。”他说。  
“不行。”  
好吧，拒绝无效。越前只好绕过屏风，脱掉衣服，慢吞吞爬进木质的温泉浴池。  
他后知后觉想到，这是防止那个什么——暗杀吗？旧时代好像是这样，电视剧里演过，为了接见的安全，来宾要换掉所有衣服，换成藏不了武器的。  
啧，真的好麻烦。  
温泉池水热热的，越前打个哈欠，舒服地快要睡过去，直到拉门发出的声响惊醒了他。  
这可是在别人家里，不能放松啊！  
沐浴完的越前像个任人打扮的洋娃娃，穿上一件紫白色的浴衣，袖口是漂亮的淡紫色云纹。  
他穿好衣服，确实没法藏什么东西。  
面容严肃的女性指挥另一位年轻的女性带越前去见家主。  
越前不太自在地踏着木屐，努力保持身体的重心。他从小在美国长大，不喜欢日本的传统服饰。  
年轻女子长得很漂亮，见到越前行动迟缓，笑起来带两个酒窝，眼角飞出一点柔媚，跟她刚刚在别人面前拘谨的模样差太远。  
越前瞬间知道，这是在勾引自己。他是一名侦探，看出女人有很多违和的地方。她的气质和这座屋子里见到的其他人格格不入。  
女人看见越前观察自己，躲开他的视线，从怀中拿出一只护符，塞进越前的衣襟。一股淡淡的花香萦绕鼻间。  
“我们家主不喜欢奇怪的味道，你带着这个东西才不会惹他生气。”她想了想又说，“我们也不会挨骂啦。”  
越前观察她的表情。  
——是这样吗？  
他还没找出破绽，就被推着往前走。  
——算了，和我没关系。

幸村精市姗姗来迟。  
越前的腿都坐麻了，极其没形象地歪着，想起自己只穿一条内裤，只好讪讪地把腿盘起来，遮得严严实实。  
那个家伙，真的有够慢。  
越前腹诽一阵，乍然看见一位身穿黑色浴衣的美人走进来，片刻失了神。  
这人真的太漂亮了，怎么能这么好看呢。越前想，当时在监控器那端看见，也令自己和阿桃前辈啧啧称赞一番，如今3D版本近在咫尺，那头波浪般的紫蓝色卷发，美艳的五官，淡淡看过来的眼睛像紫色琉璃一样美丽……啊呀，眼神也很凛冽。  
越前瞪大一双鎏金色猫瞳，失神呆怔的表情取悦了幸村。真奇怪，平常没少遇见这样失礼的人，唯一下场都让他好整一顿，这个少年却成了例外。  
幸村为外貌自傲，却不喜欢被人如此轻慢。但这个少年的眼神很干净，眼睛也很漂亮，罕见的像稀有黄钻，初升朝阳。被这样的双眼紧紧盯着，很难不会感到血液翻腾，想要攫取和占有。  
……攫取？占有？  
幸村陡然冷下脸，他竟然有了偏颇的情绪，真是不应该。  
他的脸色惊醒了越前，提醒自己的大意。怎么可以在这个男人面前失神，他长得虽然很漂亮，可是个超级大魔王！想一想阿桃前辈的经历吧。越前瞬间挺直腰杆，抬起胸膛，眸光恢复了冷静。  
幸村却感到一阵失落。小朋友对他有戒备了，这真是……极其不爽快。  
两个人，在这方空间内，仅仅只是打过照面，还没有开口交谈，各自的心思就转了好几轮，真是稀奇的事。

越前龙马开门见山：“幸村……先生，不知道找我来，有什么要事？”  
他的问话方式极其拙劣，一看就不是擅于交际的类型。面对自己没有用敬称，连寒暄也不会。幸村心底发笑，他喜欢这么直接的孩子，证明他的判断没错。  
他微微一笑，不意外少年眨了眨眼睛。幸村总能用好自己外貌的优势，何况这个初生牛犊的小少年。抱歉，他不该用这个词。越前龙马看起来年幼，还是实打实毕业了，今年刚满十八岁，在日本虽然仍是法律上的“未成年”，但他出身、成长在美国，已经是个了不起的大人——敢于临危不乱，易装混淆视线，继而度过难关的“大人”。  
幸村打量这个长相颇为精致的少年，毫无惧色地盯着自己，坐姿随意，这身浴衣穿在他身上，倒是意外可爱和清纯。  
他想了又想，故意拖延时间，没有回答越前龙马的话，而是坐下来，摆弄面前的茶具。在这个国家能让他亲自下场泡茶招待，都是比他年长数倍的“老人”，一只手数得过来，他以眼神劝退正要上茶点的仆从，对方慌忙下去，另换了热水上来。  
幸村从容地泡茶，不紧不慢地说：“监控的事情，我想听越前君亲自说明情况，这点礼数想必还是有的吧？”  
越前紧紧盯着他：“婆婆应该已经和你说过了。”  
婆婆，指的龙崎堇。这个孩子真的不怕他呢。幸村悠悠一笑，指尖沾了水渍，轻轻抹去了：“越前君不认为，亲自道歉才有诚意吗？”  
“那我现在向你道歉。对不起，可以放了阿桃前辈吗？他确实是无辜的。”越前的直言不讳，任何话术都没用，真是令幸村一时失语。  
他打开盖子，取了点今年新鲜的玉露茶，放进精贵的常滑烧中：“那要看你的说词。”  
越前叹口气，心想这个男人真烦，大人物们都爱这样吗？他慢吞吞开口：“你还记得那天在酒店给你倒茶的男人吗？”  
他见幸村微微蹙起眉，立刻摆手：“好的，那个不重要。那男人叫牧野亮，我和阿桃前辈在调查他外遇的事情，他太太出的钱。本来以为他订酒店是找外遇对象，所以误会了。”  
幸村讽刺一笑：“真田警部进来时，你们仍然在监听吧。他手上握着检测监听的微型设备，所以才能发现。”言下之意，如果是调查外遇，不应该还继续监听。  
越前睁着无辜的大眼睛：“因为你看起来很贵呀，谁知道牧野是不是挪用公款了。”  
幸村一僵，冷冷的目光扫了过去，越前被他看个激灵，终于意识到自己说了什么。天啊，他竟然对着当事人，说了猜测他是个牛郎的事！  
越前尴尬地扶了扶额头，有些弱气地说：“对不起。但是我们没有其他线索了嘛……”他的声音稚嫩中带点低低的柔软，放下身段时显出几分幼小。幸村被他的诚实怼到无语，差点忘了该如何生气。  
谁知，这孩子为了听上去更有说服力，竟然小声说：“谁叫你长得这么好看。”  
幸村刚下去的火气又冒出来。越前连忙摆手：“我是说，如果是我也会为了你拼尽全力，牧野的行为超级能理解……不对，他如果是那个情况，我也是很理解的……不不，我是说……”  
“你不用再解释了。”幸村干脆打断了他。  
越前僵了一下，似乎想了想，仍然不平地嘀咕：“本来就是嘛。你没事长这么漂亮，还不让人说。”  
“……”幸村简直怀疑自己的耳朵。  
少年竟然还理直气壮看向他：“长得漂亮就是漂亮，我又没有说错。误会你的身份，我向你道歉。但是我说的事情都是真的。”  
幸村很久没遇到敢这么跟他说话的人了，他是不是应该看在一个孩子的份上不跟他计较？  
“看来龙崎堇并没有教你，应该怎么向别人解释。”幸村的嗓音带上了冰渣子，显出浑然天成的气势。  
越前惊讶地看向幸村：“如果是婆婆来解释，你会更不相信吧？”  
他无视幸村微微眯起的双眼，径自道：“你本来就从婆婆那里听了Seigaku的解释，还找我来问，就是因为你不相信嘛。看我年纪轻，是个职场菜鸟，可以方便你套出想要的信息。”  
他摇摇头：“我理解你的做法，但你真的误会了。我们确实误打误撞，虽然后面为了扰乱你们的视线做了障眼法，可是跟商业机密什么的你的敌人之类的都没有关系，真的只是接了牧野太太的单子，你不信可以去问她。”  
他看起来很诚恳的样子，幸村却不买账，他将一杯茶推至越前面前，缓缓道：“你倒是很懂揣摩人的心思。”  
越前见他的态度有松动，连忙乖巧地捧起茶一饮而尽。“没有。只是随便说说。”他放下茶杯，小心翼翼地问，“那个，阿桃前辈……”  
幸村无辜地眨了眨眼：“嗯？有酒店监控作证据，你那个前辈确实和未成年少女在一起，有什么奇怪的吗？”  
“……”越前百口莫辩，幸村明明知道真相，依然这么说，还是不打算放过桃城，他该怎么办？  
只见眼前这位大美人喝了口茶，慢悠悠说：“我只是一介良民，爱莫能助呢。”  
越前抿了抿唇，他不知道该怎么办了。阿桃前辈，难道真的只能每年给你寄薯片了吗？你在里面要好好的，不要怪我，要怪就怪乾前辈出的馊主意吧。

幸村精市眼见越前龙马一副要哭出来的样子，也不揭穿他，心底很是愉悦。  
“那你要怎样？”越前低声问。  
“我能怎么样呢。”幸村反问。  
“……你们这些大人真麻烦，别绕圈子了，到底要怎样才能放过阿桃前辈？”越前认真地盯着幸村，小朋友看起来生气了。  
幸村不说话。这个关子卖的越前不高兴，他倒是很想知道，小朋友直来直往，会不会戳破底线呢。  
越前挑起了眉头：“你最好别太过分了。我如果现在打电话报警，说你刚刚杀了人，尸体还在这里，你也有麻烦吧。”  
一句话仿佛惊天震雷，将幸村的游刃有余冻结了。他犀利的眸光扫向越前，看见对方毫不畏惧直视他，一时分不清，这孩子究竟是随口乱说，还是……  
然而，越前龙马很快结束他的猜测。  
越前说：“你不是用枪，是用锤子之类的吧。还有，你根本不喜欢喝茶，你应该喜欢喝酒，非常烈的洋酒。你还喜欢攀岩。你还……”他忽然止住了话。  
幸村只是看着他，目光清清淡淡，但越前感到一阵寒冷从脊背冒出来，他真正感到了惧怕。  
眼前这个男人，真的真的很危险。  
但他不能退缩，为了阿桃前辈的未来。越前抓紧了袖子，阻止身体的颤抖，强迫自己不要移开和幸村精市对视的目光，依然把后面的话说出来了：“我只是想让你知道，我知道的事有很多，你要怎样才肯放了阿桃前辈。我不想再和你说没用的话了。”  
空气死一般寂静，像山一样的压力砸向越前，他快要受不住了。  
幸村淡淡开口：“所以，你们调查我？”他这样说，并不是一句问话，反而像一句死刑判决。随着话音微落，仿佛能看见Seigaku的前辈们通通发生不好的事。  
越前拼命摇头：“我没有。”他急切地解释，“都是。都是你自己告诉我的。”  
“……”幸村第一次露出沉冷的怒意，他认为自己正被这孩子耍弄。  
“我说的事实。”越前一口气往下说，“你身上有淡淡的血腥味，刚进来的时候我就闻到了，虽然你用花香遮住，但我鼻子很灵。里面没有熟悉的枪火味，你不是用枪，肯定是近距离伤害。你泡茶的方式很标准，但是经常喝茶的人习惯了，肯定会带着自己的小癖好，你却完全没有，跟教科书似的，你不喜欢喝茶。你夹茶叶的姿势像用镊子夹冰块，你肯定爱喝烈酒，喝烈酒的人习惯这样的方式夹冰块。你的……你的呼吸频率……没错，和一般人不太一样，你肯定喜欢野外攀岩，还是比较凶险的高峰。我说完了！”  
幸村盯着面前这个孩子，没有错过他说的每一句话。  
越前的呼吸稍显凌乱和急促，面色开始慢慢变得潮红：“都是你告诉我的……”他喃喃地重复，试图打破沉默的尴尬。  
幸村感到一阵熟悉的渴意，从喉咙里缓缓涌上来。他的呼吸微妙地变化了，同时，一点热度从下腹腾起，这让他瞬间警觉地看向越前：“你身上带了什么？”  
越前的面色越来越红，他微微一愣，听明白幸村的话，从怀中掏出一个护符：“你家的佣人给我的，她说你不喜欢奇怪的气味……”他的目光开始涣散，似乎也搞不懂发生了什么，下意识摸了摸脸，错觉烫热得厉害。  
幸村接过那个护符，只轻轻一嗅，立刻远远丢开了。他凌厉的目光剖向越前，看见男孩懵懂的神情，瞬间顿悟。这孩子是无辜的，有人带进来的热水，他泡的茶。幸村扶了扶额头，试图让自己清醒一些，如果连他都感到不对劲，这药效的份量得有多少？越前还没失去理智，是否已经很了不起？  
他瞬间想了好几种可能性，是刚刚处决的那个叛徒带来什么救场的人？还是有人混进来试图对他下手，利用这个孩子，先引发他的异常？  
不，都不太可能。时间太紧凑了，这些不对。幸村止住想要喊人的动作，还不能打草惊蛇。他开始打量眼前这个少年，越前似乎还不懂发生什么，短短时间内，他就像从水里捞出来，浑身湿透了，水光潋滟的漂亮金眸呆怔地凝视幸村，呼吸急促，心脏鼓动地仿佛要跳出胸腔。  
这个孩子，连这个情况是什么都还不知道。他是无辜的，是掉入陷阱的道具，是可信的。也是送上门的祭品，允许自己稍微利用一下。幸村调整呼吸，他几乎控制不住落在越前脸上的视线，男孩精致的脸蛋，些微茫然的神色，一派纯真无欲的模样，却勾起他许多年未曾失控的一种欲望。他清楚知道，这不仅仅是药效。  
幸村微微敛眸。他没有思考太久，从茶座底部摁下开关，一侧墙壁的书架缓缓往旁边移开，露出一个隔间。趁着越前的注意力被吸引，他迅速扣住对方的肩膀，一同闪入隔室，书架又归位了。  
书房里静悄悄地，只剩玉露茶的袅袅清香。

4.

一丝清凉带来一丝清明，同时唤醒不知名的渴求。男孩对“欲望”仍然十分生疏，无意识地轻蹭着身边人的肌肤，鼻间嗅到的花香令他的念想更加膨胀了，尽管他还不知道那是什么。  
越前龙马像株共生的植物，牢牢攀住了幸村精市。他嘴里咕哝着：“你身上好凉……好舒服啊……”  
男孩的声音软绵绵的，如隐火淬烧了幸村的理智，他闭上眼轻吸口气，稳住两人的身形，双双倒入暗室内的铺地被衾中。这里是他父亲过去书房的休息室，在他继承家主之后，并不常来，但他父亲在时的老管家结子夫人，始终保持着习惯，一月一次替换里面的用具，那是她对父亲的思念。幸村想。  
越前像只小狗凑了过来，在幸村的脖子上轻轻嗅着。他已经兴奋了，虽然懵懂依旧。幸村在他仰头轻触自己的下颌时，伸手勾住越前的后颈，明明是拉开的意图，低头的瞬间，却鬼使神差地找准越前的嘴唇，含了上去。  
空气里响起火热又暧昧的水渍声。  
幸村重重吻着生涩的越前，男孩口中意想不到地甘美，小猫一般的舌头被逗弄地无法反应，被幸村吸吮住，立刻乖乖地不动了。越前的喉咙溢出近似撒娇的轻哼，他被亲的舌根发酸，腰都软了。  
这个男人好温柔，也好会亲人。越前晕乎乎地想，直到幸村放开了他，终于记得大口大口地呼吸。被开水煮过的大脑似乎找回了一点理智。抬眸的瞬间，又被近距离的美颜剥去最后一点理智。  
幸村微促的呼吸打在越前脸上，净白的肌肤因为汗水湿润地发光，带着独特的艳丽，他的双眸接近暗紫色，正低头凝视自己，越前感到浑身都要烧起来了。  
“你好漂亮……”他轻软低语，下意识抚上幸村的腰间。他像渴求什么，恍惚又觉得不对。那双明烈朝阳般的眸子陡然覆上一层云翳，浅浅淡淡的流光钻进了幸村的心里。  
幸村仿佛看见了流金岁月。他经年渴求，想要掬在手里的一捧阳光。  
暗紫色瞳眸瞬间凝固了。

越前龙马感到一阵天旋地转，视线从幸村精市的脸变成了薄薄的被褥，鼻间是干燥剂清新的芳香。  
下半身忽然一阵冰凉。幸村撩开了越前的浴衣，露出两条健美的腿。男孩一直奔波于工作，肌肤光滑，肤色也很健康。幸村一手抚上少见阳光的大腿根部，姿势暧昧地顺着一拉，身下的人以侧趴着的姿势，分开了双腿。  
越前抓紧了被褥，他的呼吸更加急促，想要回头看幸村在干嘛，却被压制了。幸村拉开他的浴衣，在他的肩头啃咬，微微的刺痒，挑起更多汹涌如潮的欲火。  
越前呻吟出声：“你要干什么……”  
男人的行动像他一贯的作风，雷厉风行，从不拖泥带水。纤细的指尖轻勾，薄薄的短裤就被剥除了。越前的下半身一览无余，如同初生儿敞露而赤裸。两瓣丰润紧实的臀部小巧又挺翘，好好保护着幸村真正的目标。  
幸村轻声呵笑，手中早已拿好了润液。他看了看越前，身体更沉地压制他，亲了亲男孩迷蒙的脸蛋。那对令他着迷的金色眼睛，发出主人不曾察觉的邀请。  
幸村长指一勾，轻柔中带着急躁，迅速戳了进去。  
“啊……”越前睁大了眼睛，难以置信地承受凉飕飕的下身传来的感觉。  
“你……这是……”他的话语很快被击碎了，发出控制不住的甜腻声音。  
幸村快准狠地攫获了他的弱点，从未造访的地方，不打招呼地照顾，肌肉来不及抗议，就已经不知不觉承受了三根手指的玩弄。  
也许是药效的缘故，越前几乎想不起来要拒绝，他表现得情动不已，微微抬起臀部向幸村索求更多。  
幸村的吻落在他肩头，又回到泛着潮红的耳朵，海妖一般诱惑的嗓音哄着越前：“再放松一点，会更舒服哦……”  
越前的身体彻底投降了，他让自己飘在云端，又浸泡在最温暖的水流里。幸村让这片飘荡的云朵遭到雷电轰击般的战栗，化为一阵淅淅沥沥的雨，倾落无声。  
越前拉长了他的颈子，颓然瘫软在床上，从尾椎涌上的快意彻底抽空了他的身体，大脑的热度没有冷却，反而更加沸腾，彻底蒸熟了他的意识。  
幸村咬开一个小包装袋，单手完成了需要的准备工作。他凑近了，和越前交换一个黏糊糊的亲吻，一边拉开了自己的下摆……  
他像一个狡猾的钻子，彻底钉住了越前。男孩不适地试图拒绝，那份粗长的侵入太过可怕，侧趴的姿势又躲不开，他哼哼唧唧地抗议，仿佛控诉幸村的暴行，泛金色的眼泪一点点滑下来，挂在脸颊上，委委屈屈地看着幸村，看上去可怜极了。  
幸村控制着挺入的速度，他不停哄着越前，亲亲他的脸蛋和眼角，不断地告诉他很快就好，会变得很舒服。  
他技巧地抵住男孩体内那个销魂的地方，轻轻地磨，把他磨成一块又软又滑，水淋淋的嫩豆腐，浸泡在男孩低软的叫声里，鲜美得很。  
“龙马……”他情不自禁喊了这个孩子的名字，心里膨胀着无与伦比的满足，如同某个部位被无条件地容纳了。他骄傲地撑起身体，看着男孩微微撅起臀，那个处子之穴柔软嫣红，极大地包裹住他的雄性象征，不停吮吸着，看起来欢愉极了。  
幸村的呼吸紧了紧，他摁住越前的腿根，分得更开了一些，拉向自己的身体。  
越前的身体陡然一震，眼睛失神了。他仿佛被幸村捅了个对穿，喉咙里干呕了一声。  
太深了……也太大了……男孩模模糊糊地分不清，那个地方被完全地撑开，彻底地进入，它甜蜜地折磨自己，还在变得更长，仿佛永无止尽……  
幸村彻底占有了越前，开始他的掠夺。  
身体叫嚣着最彻底的臣服，欢愉的眼泪糊住了视线。狂风暴雨冲刷着自己……好可怕，但又无比的快乐。越前无意识地摇摆腰肢，配合幸村进出的动作挽留他。想要更深地被冲撞，更彻底地被侵略。  
伟岸的长矛狡猾地咬着那块栗子状腺体，仿佛吃着美味的糕点，来来回回将它磨得又热又敏感，逼出一声声越来越疯狂的浪叫。  
越前腰部一紧，前端在没有任何接触下又去了一次。滴滴答答的液体像没关紧的水龙头，后身一次又一次猛烈的进攻让他没法愉快地释放。过度的快感前后夹击他，男孩哭得更惨了。  
“不要了……我不要了……停一停……”他软着嗓子求饶。  
幸村身体一顿，猛然抬高越前的身体，让他跪趴在床上，狠狠撞向自己。  
“啊——！”  
连接处没有一丝缝隙地贴合，含着他的部分比之前都要激烈的颤动，高频率的吮咬令幸村舒爽地腰眼一酸，前端跳动着子弹一般射入越前的身体。男孩被打得头晕眼花，上半身软倒进被褥中，哼哼两声不想动弹了。

幸村呼出一口气，慢慢退出了自己。  
这次足够喂饱他的欲望，重新掌握自制力。他熟练地脱了套，扎好扔进角落，一个翻身躺在越前身边，手背拭去额头的汗水。  
清醒以后，才真正面对了自己的选择，做了的事，原来可以失控到这样的地步。  
幸村再度睁开的眼睛恢复了紫琉璃的光彩。他看向呼吸均匀的越前，男孩同样闭着眼，蝶翼般轻颤的睫毛泄露了情绪，越前没有昏过去，大概也慢慢清醒了。  
气氛变得有些尴尬。  
幸村凝视一会，凑过去亲吻越前。  
男孩的呼吸微微一滞，没有拒绝这个吻，他们缠绵地如同交欢后的情侣享受亲热，再度分开时，幸村在越前额头留下一个吻。  
越前睁开他的眼睛，声音带着叫喊后的沙哑，他有点小情绪：“那个人有问题吗？”  
“嗯。”幸村慵懒地回答，他搂住越前汗津津的身体，感到不同于自身的温暖，像个小太阳。  
“想抓点我的把柄，或者别的什么。不用担心，这时候应该解决了。”  
越前抬起头，双眼写满疑惑，继而畏惧地看幸村：“你不会……又想杀人吧？”  
幸村鄙夷地瞟了他一眼：“你这个小脑瓜到底在想什么，你究竟是当侦探的，还是写侦探小说的？”  
“什么？我明明……”专业度被怀疑，越前不干了。  
幸村捏住他的鼻子，露出一点恶劣的坏心眼：“我不过是杀了一条鱼，你就脑补一出大戏，Seigaku的水平只有这样？”  
“……哈？”  
越前瞪圆了他的双眼，看得幸村心情很好。  
他的确在关押那个叛徒的笼子前做了一场秀，慢条斯理地解剖了一条鱼，精心地烤成一道菜肴，搭配不轻不重的几句话。早已饿了多日的囚徒在他的温声细语中彻底崩溃，剩下的事情完全不需要幸村操心。当然，他不用事事都向越前解释。  
这个小侦探此刻已经快要钻进地洞里去了。他剩下的分析倒不全是误打误撞，比如爱喝烈酒，爱攀岩之类的……只不过，幸村不喜欢被人调查和研究，更加不喜欢被人这样冒犯。  
但是——如果是龙马。好吧，龙马，这个名字念在嘴里就像吃了一颗糖。幸村不喜欢甜食，但没有什么比念起这个名字更甜了，甜到能够融化他的心。  
他又亲了亲越前，好笑地问他：“你还有什么想说的吗？”  
越前偏头看他，眼睛亮晶晶的，明显不服输。  
“有。”  
“你说。”  
“你今天……不收费吧？”  
幸村深吸一口气，这是挑衅，很明显，如果上当就输了。敢这样挑衅的男孩，仍然太稚嫩了。  
他露出一个绝美的温柔笑容，看得男孩微微直了眼：“如果我说不呢？”  
越前眨了眨眼睛，他凑近幸村，小心翼翼抬眼望他，模样乖巧可爱：“那我可以……再睡你一次吗？”  
“……”  
幸村忍无可忍，低头叼住了这块送到嘴边的馋肉。

尾声

幸村精市走出密室，一副气定神闲的模样，尽管他身上皱巴巴的浴衣，一头凌乱的稍微打理过的头发，还有暧昧的气味都解释了一切。  
柳莲二有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。  
地上坐着面色惨白的女人，被金属链子紧紧扣住的手，让她早已无法逃脱。  
幸村柔声道：“想拍我的隐私，你还太年轻了。”  
这里的机关设计，只要一度开启，就会捕捉每个进来的人。幸村笃定发现他们失踪的人一定会进来查看，甚至如果在监控录屏，会直接进来。而幸村家的人，不会在家主没有命令之前擅自靠近。等时间一久，察觉不对的人再过来，就可以善后了。  
幸村看向柳，这位可靠的下属点了点头，表示一切妥当。幸村点了点头，吩咐柳替他拿点东西。他说的时候，少有的不太自在，又回密室去了。  
柳挑了挑眉头，感慨家主的春天，真是突如其来，毫无防备呢。

（完）


End file.
